Eden's Not Enough and Morning in London
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: This is a ficlit and a drabble posted together. Both are about Harm and Mac and each is a different take on their life after the series finale. One is angst and the other is fluff.
1. Eden's Not Enough

**Disclaimer: **We all know that I don't own JAG and that the grand high Mucky Mucks do. No money was made from these and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

**Note: **As with my Farscape drabbles, I have posted two short stories here. One is a ficlit and one is a drabble.  
**Rating: **Both are PG**  
Timeline: **Both take place after the series finale 

_**Eden's Not Enough **_

"What happens now?" Harmon asked, his voice low and sorrowful. "Where do we go from here Mac?"

Sarah hesitated a moment before sitting down next to her husband on the white gazebo bench. Outside the bright circle of their shelter, a fitful rain began to glisten in the cool London morning air and she watched it with dark eyes, doing everything she could to keep from looking into Harm's own stormy ones.

"Mac… Sarah…?" He tried to reach for her, to brush her long, dark hair back, but she avoided his hand and rose up from the bench. She crossed her arms over her chest and made her way over to the open doorway, looking out over the melancholy rose garden.

Harm waited.

Without a word, Mac turned back to finally face her husband. She lowered her arms, her hands clasped loosely in front of her. Then, ever so slowly, she twisted the elegant band on her left finger. The antique gold gleamed as she removed the wedding ring and held it out to Harm.

"Mac… Don't… please don't… don't do this to us… don't walk…" his voice broke as all his protests trailed into devastated silence.

"Take it Harm, please; just take it. Don't make this any harder than it already is…"

He rose from the bench. "It shouldn't be easy, Sarah," Harm replied.

"That's not what I'm saying, Harm. I just think…"

He took a step closer.

"Fate brought us together, Sarah."

"But it can't _keep _us together."

"But love can. I love you… and I know that you love me," he replied with absolute certainty.

"Don't try to talk me into staying, Harm," she whispered, still holding the ring out to him.

It was quick then, Harm's sudden move to her.

"Sarah…"

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her with an almost fierce desperation.

"Harm," she gasped when she finally could.

"Stay, Sarah," he murmured before kissing her again. "Stay."

He tried to convince her with his mouth, his hands; with her own response to him. He walked her backwards, pushing her against the ivy covered lattice where the rain served as a quiet counterpoint to their rushing breaths.

"Harm…"

Sarah slid her hands to his chest and pushed.

"Harm…" She pushed again, urging him backwards. "Please."

"It's not enough," she sighed after she had had a chance to catch her breath.

"Then why did you choose to lose the coin toss?" Harmon demanded, a slow heat finally entering his voice. "I would have given up my Navy career instead. I would have given it all up for you."

"And been miserable," she responded. Sarah reached for his uniform jacket, complete with captain's bars. "This is who you are, Harm," she said as she touched the wings on his chest.

"That's not fair, and it's not true."

"It is, and you know it. Besides," Sarah sighed. "It's not just that. I've always known who you are. I've always loved who you are. It's not really this," she continued, her fingers lingering only a moment more before she forced herself to step back.

"Then what, Mac? What is it?"

Sarah took a moment to look at Harm with sad, dark eyes. "We let nine years of questions be answered with a coin toss Harm," she replied simply.

He had no response as Sarah quietly slipped her wedding band into his hand.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Harm watched in stunned silence as his wife prepared herself to step out into the rain. And then she was gone, walking into the mist beyond the shelter of the gazebo.

"Sarah," he whispered into the empty air, feeling the weight of the ring in his hand echo the heaviness that now seemed to be violently pressing in on his chest.

Then suddenly, he was flying out of the white latticed walls of the gazebo and into the rain. In moments, he was soaked to the skin as the fitful shower became a sudden summer deluge.

"Sarah!"

His voice was lost to the wet echoes of rain on rose petals, oak trees, and graveled walkways. Harm called out again, desperation giving his voice power. "Sarah!"

But Sarah was gone, leaving Harmon with only one question that he was sure that he could never answer: how was he supposed to live without her?

**FIN**


	2. Morning in London

**Disclaimer: **We all know that I don't own JAG and that the grand high Mucky Mucks do. No money was made from these and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

**Note: **As with my Farscape drabbles, I have posted two short stories here. One is a ficlit and one is a drabble.  
**Rating: **Both are PG**  
Timeline: **Both take place after the series finale 

_**Morning in London **_

"Morning Sailor," Sarah said with a contented smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Rabb," Harmon replied with a pleased grin of his own.

"You're just loving that, aren't you?"

His smile got a bit wider. "Maybe… then again, maybe I'm just a little surprised that you agreed to it," Harm admitted.

Sarah shook her head fondly and gave him a soft kiss before slipping out of the bed and padding her way to the mostly unpacked kitchen of their London flat. Harm watched her with eyes that slowly turned thoughtful and serious.

"Why _did_ you agree to it?" he asked after a few moments of watching Sarah as she set herself to making breakfast.

"What?"

"Why did you agree to it, Mac?"

When she didn't answer, Harm slipped out of bed himself and joined his wife in the kitchen. "Sarah?"

"You won the coin toss," she replied as casually as she could, still moving about as she prepared their breakfast.

"You picked tails," Harm pressed. "You always pick tails, and you always lose. We both know that."

"I didn't lose." She finally faced her husband. "I chose tails… but I didn't lose," she repeated quietly.

Harm met her eyes silently for a few moments before moving to take her in his arms.

"I love you Mrs. Rabb."

"Love you, Sailor," Sarah replied before happily kissing her husband…

**FIN**


End file.
